howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WarKing/My love for Toothless and Night Furys blog no.1
How i knew about the movie This is my first time making a blog so dont hurt me DX alright let's do this! Im not really sure what date was it but I think its 25th February 2010,I was hanging out with my best friend in my room and when I turned on my TV a commercial about How To Train Your Dragon just turned up and when I saw Toothless(I didn't knew the dragon's name yet at the time) in the commercial I was like "thats a dragon?" but then I decided to watch the movie even if the dragons looked a bit well...wired looking(at first but they look cool at the end of the movie).6th March 2010 I watched the movie for the first time(with my mom XD) and i was like "WOW!" it wasn't 3D but I felt I wanted to show the movie to my friends so on 11th March 2010 me,my best friend and a good friend of mine went to watch the movie(for them its the first time wacthing the movie but 2nd for me) and they said that Toothless acted like a cat so that means both of them are more of a cat person and im also a cat person but still I can tell Toothless acted like a dog too,well some times. 3D IS AWESOME!!! 9th April 2010 I decided to watch the 3D!!! How To Train Your Dragon but this time I got to go alone with no one I MEAN NO ONE! ;( well accept for the people in the theater of course.To tell you the truth it's relly my first time watching in 3D!!!(I relly have to stop doing that -_-) so the begging had so much 3D!!! in it my eyes hurt O_o but after a while I got use to it and the best 3D!!! part for me was when Toothless and hiccup flew together and I felt like I was on a roller coaster well accept the part of wind blowing my hair and me shouting on the top of my lungs XD.Lastly the most real feeling is when the ashs are falling from the sky,it was so real to me I tryed to grab the ash but then I relised that I was still in the theater and I felt silly of my self XD. The need to watch the movie AGAIN!!! So after the movie I felt that I wanted to watch the movie AGAIN! and I knew I watched it like what? 3 TIMES! but its sooo cool! but after a week or two all cenimas stop showing the 3D!!! and the only way to watch it agian is to goto my country's capitol city and by now your asking your self WHY? its becouse I have no idea too XD and as I was saying its will take about 3 to 5 hours by car and 55 minutes by plane and I was like "WHAT?" I felt sad but I will never forget this AWESOME!!! movie and I relly wanted to read the book series but im not too sure how im i going to get it but one day I will get it. Night Furys FTW! 24th April 2010 I was surfing the net and I found THIS! How To Train Your Dragon Wiki and I found great info about the movie and the book series,I was amazed with the users with great fan made storys,news and more! The most interesting fan made category is users that pretending to be Toothless writing(or typing XD) about his blogs but i know one user that is the REAL Toothless *Cough*ya right*Cough* Who Said That! ok as I was saying I know one user that is the REAL Toothless iiiiiisssss Dragirl so go and check out her I mean Toothless's Blogs and many more users also pretend I mean are some of the main characters from the movie and book series and mabye I could join the I mean maby Im one of the main characters who can write his/her bolgs.Who knows right? XD So thats about it for now im not sure how I can keep up with this but I will try my best for at least once a week for a long blog like this or daily for a short and nice blog so see you next time fellow HTTYD fans! :D Category:Blog posts